It is known in the art of wireless communications in which mobile stations access a wireless system including one or more base stations, and in the case of cellular telephony an array of base stations arranged in cells, to shut down or end wireless communications with a given mobile station when signal strength becomes too weak. This routine is part of controlling wireless communications in the system. It is also known to provide, as a security feature, an automatic shutdown of communications with a mobile station when the authenticity of the mobile station's identification response code is doubted. Security control is an important feature to prevent fraudulent use of subscriber accounts, and to prevent fraudulent access to otherwise secure communications systems.
It has been discovered that some mobile stations are fully capable of transmitting and receiving with sufficient signal strength, and are able to provide acceptable identification codes to the wireless system in order to register and continue having access to the wireless system, even though such mobile stations fail to communicate according to an expected quality standard respecting the wireless communications protocols used in the system. Failure to operate according to protocol adversely affects the quality and reliability of the communication with the misbehaving mobile station, and consequently is a disturbance to the subscriber using the mobile station and/or to neighboring mobile station subscribers. Furthermore, the wireless system is taxed by having to manage the misbehaving mobile station which decreases the system's efficiency in providing reliable service to all subscribers.